Naruto of the Elements
by NarutoxKyuubi
Summary: Naruto is exiled/banished from Konoha what will happen to him now that he is gone away for good. But wait he never got Tsunade yet. Pairing are decided. NarutoxKurenaixFem KyuubixYugaoxAnkox?x? and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naruto of the Elements

Author: NarutoxKyuubi

Beta Reader: N/A

**A/N means Author notes**

'_Hi' means thought_

"**Brat" means demon voice**

"_**He is so cute" means demon thought**_

**Jutsu will be bold**

**Chapter 1: The Banishment**

Summary N/A

"Come on Sasuke you don't have to do this. You can get stronger in the leaf like Itachi did. He became an Anbu at age 13" Naruto said to Sasuke but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Why would I Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan go to a village that is holding me back when getting the power I need to kill my brother and to do that I need to go to Orochimaru who promised me power I need to do just that. If you get in my way I will kill you to achieve my power. Too bad we couldn't best friends because I would have loved to get the Mangekyo Sharingan from you" said Sasuke.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan showing his two tomoes in each eye. He then showed his famous Uchiha smirk.

"Listen dobe only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha" said Sasuke.

Naruto laughed. "Silly Uchiha I am an Uchiha", he said while activating his Sharingan with three tomoes in each eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with anger. "How do you have those eyes dobe" he said.

"Well Sasuke I got them from my mother who got them from her father. My mother name was Kushina Uzumaki-Uchiha. Her father was none other than Madara Uchiha" said Naruto while his Sharingan started to spin slowly.

Sasuke then charged at Naruto going for a punch to the face which was blocked by Naruto who sent a kick throws Sasuke's head which he blocked with his forearm. Naruto then brought his fist towards Sasuke's stomach which connected making him double over in pain before Naruto jumped in the air while kneeing Sasuke in the face making fly in the air. Naruto twisted his body sending his other leg towards Sasuke hitting him in the head making him fly into a tree.

Sasuke got up from the attack. _'Why couldn't I move from his attacks I could see them perfectly' _thought Sasuke. Sasuke decided he had enough of tai-jutsu and went for nin-jutsu. He went through some hand signs which Naruto recognized immediately and decided to do his own hand signs.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**" yelled Sasuke who took in a deep breath and blew out a Fireball the size of a car at Naruto.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" **said Naruto while a dragon made up of water was created out of thin air came rushing towards the fireball putting it out before going towards Sasuke who jumped out of the way only to be met with punch in the face sending him towards the ground.

Sasuke went through some more hand signs **"Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** he said before send a wave of lightning towards Naruto.

Naruto then did a one-hand sign and said **"Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)"** before he took a deep breath and blew out three bullets towards the wave of lightning canceling it out.

Sasuke charged at Naruto only to be hit with a wind bullet making him fall back towards the ground.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "Like you said Sasuke only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha" Naruto said to him. Sasuke got up and jumped back getting some distance between them.

"I'm not finished yet if that's what you are thinking" said Sasuke.

He charged at Naruto with a kunai in his hand bringing it down to slice him in half but was blocked by Naruto's kunai. Naruto slashed at Sasuke's stomach which was blocked by Sasuke's kunai. Naruto then sent a kick towards Sasuke who in turn duck under the kick. Both jumped back to get enough space.

Sasuke went through another hand signs **"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame bullet)"** he said while spitting out a basketball size bullet full of flames at Naruto.

Naruto went through some hands signs before stopping on the ram sign **"Suiton: Suijun (Water Release: Water Shield)"** he yelled before water formed in front of him blocking the flame bullet. Naruto then charged at Sasuke throwing a punch towards his face who ducked under it while throwing a sweep kick at that blond who jump over it while giving him a kick in the head making him take a few steps back.

Naruto charged at Sasuke at Chunin speed throwing a punch at his head while Sasuke blocked with his forearm before grabbing Naruto legs and swinging him before throwing towards a tree.

'What's this I can see his movement now did I just get my third tomoe' thought Sasuke. True to what he thought his eyes gained the third tomoe.

"Dobe I think it's time for me to end this" said Sasuke who was clutching his hand. **"Chidori"** yelled Sasuke before running toward Naruto. As Sasuke was getting closer, Naruto just stood waiting for him to strike. As Sasuke was about to stab him with his jutsu, Naruto caught his hand in place before snapping it. Sasuke screamed in pain before Naruto kicked him in the head making him fly backwards before he twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet.

Naruto and Sasuke both locked eyes Sharingan met Sharingan.

"Sasuke lets finish this with our most powerful jutsu" said Naruto.

Sasuke smirked before going through the hand signs for **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter).**

Naruto did the same thing but instead of lightning chakra he used wind. **"Kazekiri (Wind Cutter)** yelled Naruto before they both charged at each other.

Naruto and Sasuke both collided with each with Sasuke putting his **Raikiri (Lightning Cutter)** right through Naruto's heart.

Sasuke then threw Naruto's body into the river making it go with the current.

"Kukuku Congratulations Sasuke-kun now no one can stop you from reaching your goal" said Orochimaru.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun" said Orochimaru as he was turning around he had to stop a kunai going towards his face.

He turned around to see Sakura.

"Sasuke I'm taking you back to Konoha right now" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke just laughed and made a come on motion with his hand. Sakura disappeared from his view and punched him in the stomach making him fly into a tree. She then disappeared only to appear on top of him punching him repeatedly.

'What is this, she wasn't this strong before unless… GEN-JUTSU' thought Sasuke. He broke the gen-jutsu only to see him in the same spot where he and Naruto locked eyes. He looked over at Naruto only to see him finishing a hand sign.

**Futon: Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind)"** said Naruto as several small tornadoes formed going after Sasuke sucking him in before blowing him out in the air where Naruto was waiting. Naruto grabbed ahold of Sasuke and threw towards the ground creating a crater. Naruto made the ram sign with one hand and commanded the small tornadoes behind him.

Sasuke got up from the crater he created when threw him started going through some hand signs. **"Katon: Hosenka (Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"** yelled Sasuke while spitting small fireball and putting some shurikens inside the fireball heading towards Naruto.

Naruto commanded one of the small tornadoes in front of him absorbing the attack and making the small tornado into a flaming tornado which he sent at Sasuke while firing flaming shurikens from the flaming tornado.

Naruto started to flash through some hand signs before yelling **"Doton: Dosekiryu (Earth Release: Mudslide)** while punching the ground came a mudslide going towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped in the air while landing next to Naruto going for a punch to his face which was blocked by the blond who went for a side kick to Sasuke's stomach which was also blocked by Sasuke's leg which he brought up to kick Naruto. They both jumped before Sasuke went into the famous Uchiha tai-jutsu; **The Inceptor Fist**. While Naruto got into the **Kitsune-Style** stance with him crouched down on the floor like a fox stalking his prey.

"What is that stance dobe" asked Sasuke since he never seen a stance like that and can't copy it.

Naruto said nothing but charged at Sasuke while going for a punch to the side of the head but was dodged by Sasuke while Naruto followed that with a low sweep right when Sasuke flew making him fall to the ground.

Sasuke jumped up before creating three regular Bunshin which doing some hand signs before grabbing his right hand. **"Chidori: One thousand birds"** yelled all the Sasuke before running towards Naruto. Who went to punch the real Sasuke only to find it an illusion right when the **Chidori** pierced Naruto's lung. Sasuke pulled out a kunai ready to strike Naruto into the heart.

"Any last words before I kill you" said Sasuke.

"Yes Sasuke, Itachi wanted me to tell you something before he left…. come closer" Naruto said while coughing up blood. Sasuke went really close to Naruto so he can whisper it in his ear.

"Itachi said boom" he said before he exploded sending Sasuke flying into the river. Sasuke came out of the river soaking wet.

"Teme you must really suck because you have been facing my **Bunshin DaiBakuha (Clone Great Explosion)** with only have forty percent of my true power" he said from a tree he was sitting in watching the fight. Naruto jumped and landed next to Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and ran towards Naruto while throwing a varity of punches at Naruto who just dodged them all. Sasuke went for a low sweep kick but Naruto managed to jump over it and send a kick at Sasuke's head with connected making him stumble a bit which Naruto capitalize on it and started sending punch after punch after punch to Sasuke's stomach. Naruto then brought his leg back and sent it forward kicking him in the head making fly into the forest.

Naruto smiled. _'He went into the forest let me try something out'_ he thought.

Naruto walked into the forest before he disappeared from view and landed into the tree looking down at Sasuke who was getting himself off the ground.

'_Time for the fun'_ thought Naruto before five shadow clones came into existence. Naruto made two of the go deep into the forest will three of them stayed with him. Naruto jumped down from the tree and landed in from of Sasuke who eyes went wide in fear.

"How are you this strong dobe" yelled Sasuke while trying to get the secret to getting power. But the key word was trying because Naruto stayed silent and just looked at Sasuke with an emotionless face.

"Where did you get this power from dobe" yelled Sasuke thinking he didn't hear the first time. Naruto just stayed silent again. Sasuke was seething now.

'This clan-less loser isn't answering me well I give him something to answer for' thought Sasuke who again went through some hand signs with Naruto copying his hand signs.

"**Katon: Goukakyou (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"** yelled Sasuke while blowing out a fireball the size of a tiger.

**Katon: Goukakyou (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)" **yelled Naruto while pouring more chakra into the jutsu making it bigger than Sasuke's. Both fireballs hit each other with Naruto's fireball beating Sasuke's who jumped out the way before it could hit him.

Sasuke landed on the ground before running towards Naruto and engaging him in tai-jutsu. Sasuke disappeared from view before appearing attempting to kick Naruto into the air. Keyword being attempted, because Naruto had blocked the attack with his hand. Naruto disappeared and reappeared right under Sasuke kicking him in the air. Naruto jumped in the air right after Sasuke and kick him right into his stomach making him fall faster than usual towards the ground.

We find Sasuke lying on the ground while thinking _'How can he be stronger than me I'm an Uchiha everyone should bow down to me. But what's with the council today they told me I needed to find more than four wives to revive my clan. Why do I want girls who are weak when I can have guys that reminds me when I beat up Itachi I'm going to make him my personal sex slave yes that will do' _he thought with an evil chuckle. *Author shudders*

Sasuke gets up from the ground and looks at Naruto with his Sharingan "Once I am done I will also make you into my personal sex slave" yelled Sasuke. *Author shudders again*

"I am done with this fight time to end it" yelled Sasuke as he his curse mark started to go across it face.

Sasuke charged at Naruto with more speed than ever surprising Naruto with Sasuke capitalize on by punch Naruto in the face making him step back two steps while Sasuke kicked him in the kick making him fall down the cliff into the water. Sasuke jumped down towards the water and landed on it using chakra to stand on it. Sasuke's cursed mark than went across his face making him darker with his hair grew longer making a longer intimidation of a duck-ass *Author snickers*, his eyes also turned a dark grey with two webbed-claw-shaped wing or whatever the fuck they are came from his back and a star appeared on his nose.

Naruto swim up from the water before using chakra to stay on top. As Naruto looked at Sasuke he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny dobe" yelled Sasuke.

"Your hair looks like a duck's ass" said Naruto who was laughing on the ground.

Sasuke started seeing red and charged at Naruto hoping to get him while he wasn't looking but Naruto just flipped over Sasuke and land a drop kick towards his head but Sasuke used his winged looking shit whatever the fuck you want to call it.

Naruto back flipped out of Sasuke's range. Sasuke charged up a low powered **Chidori** while Naruto charged up a low power **Rasengan**.

They both charged at each other until they was close and both thrush their respective jutsu at each other.

"**Chidori"** yelled Sasuke.

"**Rasengan"** yelled Naruto.

They both were fighting over dominance until there was a big boom knocking them back. Naruto got up and started brushing the dirk off his clothes. Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see him getting up while panting a little.

Naruto decided he had enough playing went through some hand signs before stopping on the ram seal.

"**Doton: Ganchuro (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison)"** he yelled as four column of rock rose from the ground with Naruto already calling out his second jutsu **"Raiton Shichu Shibari (Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind)"** he yelled again while shooting lightning at the rock prison making an electrical field around it.

"I think it is time to end this" said Naruto as the jutsu closed in Sasuke electrocuting him making him scream out in pain before falling unconscious.

Naruto picked up Sasuke and put a comatose seal where his curse mark of heaven seal was located and started walking towards Konoha.

***Konoha***

Sakura was worried…why you ask because she has been as the gates waiting for Naruto to show up with the love of her life. After a while see started seeing Naruto coming back with a beaten and bruised Sasuke on his back.

"Sasuke-kun" yelled Sakura "what did you do to Sasuke-kun" she screeched making the civilians stop and form a circle talking about the how the demon hurt their last uchiha. The civilians picked up some rocks and stones and other stuff they can find and started throwing it at Naruto hitting.

Naruto got up and let to his apartment before collapsing on his bed.

Naruto fell into a blissful sleep which was interrupted by an ANBU staring at Naruto.

"The councils demand your presence" said the ANBU which has the Lion mask on.

The ANBU grab ahold of Naruto and **shunshin (Body flicker technique)** towards the council room before they walked in the room to see the Clan Heads and the civilian council.

Naruto walked to the center of the room only to see the Fire Daimyo at the head stand where the Hokage sits.

"Do you know why you have been called here Uzumaki Naruto" said the Fire Daimyo.

"No I do not Daimyo-sama" said Naruto with a bow.

"You are because you almost killed the last Uchiha of Konoha because of that I'm sorry to say this but you are now banished from Konoha from the attempt murder on Uchiha Sasuke. You have a week to get your stuff and leave. That would be all" said the Fire Daimyo before he left.

Naruto got up and left out of the council room with his head down so no one could see the tears that were running down his left cheek. All the Clan Heads looked at the young boy leave with stoic look on their faces before they too go up and left to their own respective house.

Naruto walked down the street with his head down and tears straining his face. As soon as Naruto left the Hokage tower, he **shunshin (Body flicker technique)** towards the Namikaze compound. Naruto walked up to the gate and poured his chakra into the seal making the gates fly open. Naruto walked up towards the door and opened them only to find out the lights are off. When he turned them on and four girls popped out there hiding spot yelling congratulations on bringing the traitor back. They all ran and hugged Naruto until Naruto broke out into tears.

They let go of Naruto and asked him what was wrong. Naruto looked at each and every one of them and said that he just got banished for completing the mission. The girl started to cry because they don't want to be without the guy who saved their lives or forgave them for what had happen.

Natsumi was the first to start talking again.

"Well I am not leaving your side no matter what I love you Naruto-kun" she said. Natsumi was a young lady who was 5'4 in height. She had a kunoichi's body it was slender but with some meat on her. She had white hair that went down towards her back. She also had on a black ANBU shirt and black ANBU pants with an open-toed sandal. She also had red nine tails going side to side and two red fox ears on top of her head. You can also tell that she put her kunoichi's career before her personal because of her skill and looks unlike some fan girls. *Cough Sakura and Ino Cough*

Anko was the second.

"We are alike Naruto-kun we are both hated for something that is out of our control and you also got rid of the pedophile mark and for that I would follow you to the end of the world" she said.

Kurenai went up to Naruto and hugged him. "Ever since you saved me from getting raped while I was on a mission I started to see you more in a new light. Then we started to hang out and I fell in love with you not your mask that you use to protect yourself but Uzumaki Naruto" she said.

Yugao looked at Naruto with a smile. "I have watched over you since you were born I always tried my best to save you from the angry mob that would always chase you into a dead end but each time they got smarter so I decided to train you in the art of Ken-jutsu and now you're a master at ken-jutsu just barely surpassing me but I too fell in love with you when you never gave up so I would always stay with you" she said.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriends. "Ok we need to enact banishment plan that we have been working on. We have a week to set it up and maybe three years to start our other plans mask on everyone" he said to them.

Natsumi put on a white fox mask.

Anko put on a black snake mask.

Yugao put on a blue cat mask.

Kurenai put on a red fox mask

And Naruto put on a black dragon mask.

"Report here tonight for the transformation Mission starts now…go" said Naruto and everyone disappeared in a **shunshin (body flicker technique).**

***Later that night***

"Ok girls Natsumi said she was going to give us a bloodline that will help you but will not arouse attention" said Naruto. Natsumi then walked up to talk.

"OK I need everyone to lay down with your heads in star like shaped" she asked. Once everyone did just that she put a hand on Naruto's head while channeling so of her youki into him. The youki spread all across Naruto's body forming a fox tail by his tail bone then some of the youki went straight into his eyes changing them. The once blue eyes changed into purple with three rings going around the pupil and three tomoes on each ring and the kanji for all on his hand. Naruto then passed out because of the pain.

Natsumi did the same thing she did with Naruto with Kurenai. She grown a fox's tail and her red eyes gained three tomoes in each eye while the kanji for ice appeared on her hand.

Yugao went next and the same thing happened to her except the kanji for crystal appeared on her hands.

Anko was the last one to go through her transformation but everything still happened with the fox's tail and the kanji for lava appeared on her hands.

They all passed out due to the pain they received it was a good thing for the silencing seals around the house. Natsumi decided to drop the henge and show her true self her eyes changed color to purple with three centric around the pupil with Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the middle part of Sasuke Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in the middle. She also had nine tails going back and forth. She picked all of them up with the help of her tails and carried them to bed before climbing in herself before sleep over came her.

***The next morning***

Naruto woke to four girls all cuddled up next him with Kurenai and Natsumi on his chest and Anko on his left and Yugao on his right. Naruto creates a Shadow clone and substitutes with it. Naruto goes downstairs to the kitchen and whips a great breakfast for him and his girls. Not even five minutes later all of his girls came running down the stairs to eat breakfast. They all sat down while Naruto gave them food to eat.

"So Natsumi-chan, will you explain the bloodlines you gave us and how will we train in them" asked Naruto.

"Well you have all became a Fox Saiyan. A fox Saiyan is a race not from this galaxy but from a different plant that loves a good fight and would do anything to protect their loved one but after I left when I was a baby the planet blow up. The abilities of the Fox Saiyan lets you fly wherever you want and you will be able to change into a giant fox that can use Youki too if you want. But when you get strong enough you will be able to change into something called a Super Saiyan where your hair color while change red and your eyes will become red with slits in them." Natsumi said.

"Now Kurenai I gave you the Sharingan because you had Uchiha blood in you but it was fully unlock which is why you had red eyes and you now have **ice release** which will help you with your illusions. Anko I gave you **lava release** which will help you when you fight and torture someone. Yugao you have **Crystal Release**. Naruto you got the **Rinne Sharingan** which is the combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan but three tomoes each on a ring of the Rinnegan and you have to train to get your eyes to evolve to the next level and you have the ability to use all every affinity even gravity but you also have to unlock these abilities to use them. When you have mastered all of your affinities you will be able to combine them into a sub element." She finished with her explanation which had everyone jaw drop down towards the ground.

"Oh and before I forget I will be training you on how to master your Fox Saiyan abilities like how to fly and shoot energy balls from your hands. But since we have to leave at the end of this week I am going to be training you in the ground" said Natsumi with a sadists grin which would have mad Anko very happy but it was also directed towards her making everyone flinch.

"OK so we will train in our Fox Saiyan abilities ok" said Naruto who just finished eating and went out to his family training ground with Natsumi and everyone else.

"First we are going to work on shooting energy balls out of our hands. Here's what you're going to do you have to feel the energy flow through your body and direct it towards your life this" said Natsumi while an energy ball appeared in her hands and threw it at the tree which exploded into tiny logs.

And with that everyone decided to practice that seeing as how useful it is in the future.

"Oh and once you're done with that I will teach you how to fly using your energy" said Natsumi and with that she went back inside the house.

Everyone created five shadow clones and had them work on the energy ball except Naruto he created over two hundred and had half of them work on chakra control while the other half worked on the energy ball.

*** Three day later***

Naruto, Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao were all in front of Natsumi who were now going to teach them how to fly.

"To fly all need to do is have your energy flow through your entire body until you can see the aura around then you will be able to fly" said Natsumi.

Naruto's body started to levitate in the air before his body shifted making him lose his concretion which resulted in him fall on his head which caused everyone to laugh at him. Naruto got up with a big lump on his head while pouting. Naruto looked at each one with a grin thinking of ways to get back at them. Everyone stopped laughing when they saw Naruto's grin and shivered. Everyone created about five Shadow clones and had them work on how to fly.

Naruto created ten more shadow clones and had them work on his wind and water affinity while trying to combine it to create ice.

***The next day***

The next day Anko was called to a council meeting.

"It has come to our attention that since you have Orochimaru's Curse Mark you are some way connected to him so on behalf of the council of Konoha, you are exiled and is to never set foot in this village or any place in Hi no Kuni for that matter" said Danzo.

"Wait what about the Uchiha he also has Orochimaru's Curse Mark on his neck shouldn't he be banish too" asked Anko.

"We will never banish Uchiha-sama because he is the last loyal Uchiha who had awakened the Sharingan and he is next in line to take the position as Hokage when we find a replacement that will help for when he is ready and now you until tomorrow to get your stuff and leave and maybe you can leave with that demon brat Uzumaki Naruto" yelled a fat man on the Civilian councils while the Shinobi all had emotionless face.

"Yea sure I will leave tomorrow" said Anko while walking out.

When Anko got to the house everyone asked what happened and why was she asked to go to see the council.

"Well I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first" asked Anko.

"We want to hear the bad news first" said Naruto.

"Well I got exiled just like you Naruto-kun and the good news is we don't have to do my part in our missions" she replied.

"Well that's good I guess ok we are leaving tomorrow so everyone pack up now and get ready to do your missions today and tomorrow so good luck everyone I will meet at the check point" said Naruto.

***The next Day***

We now find Naruto and Anko walking towards the gate with their bags in storage seal along with everyone else's bags. Naruto and Anko just went passed the giant gates of Konoha before they started to take out at jonin level speed. After thirty minutes of running they both stopped and looked at each other and nod.

"We know you are there so just come out" yelled Naruto.

Five ANBU with Ne came out in the opening.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Anko since you are exiled we don't need you anymore so we have to dispose of you" Said the Root leader while pulling out a katana with the rest doing the same thing.

Naruto and Anko went back to back. Naruto and Anko both looked at each other and nod before charging at their opponent.

***With Anko * **

Anko pulled out a kunai from her trench coat and threw it at one of the Ne Anbu who blocked with his own kunai. Anko jumped out of the way of a katana that would have sliced her in half. She went for punch to his face but was blocked by his forearm which was a mistake on his part because he didn't see the black snake that came from Anko trench coat onto his arm which slithered across his arm biting him before going back into her trench coat. The bitten Anbu started to feel himself getting tired and slower which made Anko decapitate him with a kunai. Anko moved out of the way a kunai thrown at her before she pulled out her own and charge at the Anbu trying to slice him but he kept dodging. Anko decided to go for a horizontal slash at Anbu but when she missed the Anbu capitalize on it and charge at Anko who wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Right before the attack hit Anko bent her body in an angle that shouldn't even be possible for her… or any human for that matter unless you're a cat.

***Somewhere in Kumo Nibi and her host both sneezed at the same time before they decided to go back to training.***

Anko turned her body real fast while in midair and sent a kick towards the Anbu head making him skid back ten feet. Anko ran at the Anbu hoping to decapitate him or her but the person dodge and kicked Anko in the stomach with their full strength making her ball over in pain before she was sent across the clearing with a punch to the face. The Anbu walked up to Anko pulling out a kunai getting ready to slice her head off when suddenly black flames came out of nowhere and latched on to him burning him until there was only a pile of ash and the black flames stayed there.

***With Naruto***

Naruto went through some hand signs before **"Futon: Kamikaze (Futon Release: Divine Wind)"** and several small tornado appeared right behind going towards the Anbu who all jumped out of the way.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone Technique)"** yelled Naruto and a shadow clone popped in existence making a **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** and run at the Anbu on the left of the leader. Right when Clone Naruto was going to strike him or her, the Anbu caught his hand.

"Wow so Danzo-sama sent one Kage level shinobi and four elite jonin to kill these two" Said the Anbu before a hand went through his heart instantly killing him. Naruto activate his **Rinne Sharingan **and charged at the jonin level Anbu went to punch him in the face which was blocked by his forearm. Naruto did a low sweep kick at the jonin which he jumped making Naruto bring his leg up and kick the jonin in the air.

"Yes he fell for it **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone Technique)**" he yelled while two jumped up and punched him towards the sides while the third clone kicked him towards the ground while the last two clones threw Naruto into the air while creating a Kazekiri. Naruto descended down on the jonin.

"**Kazekiri"** yelled Naruto while thrusting the Wind cutter into the jonin's heart killing him instantly.

Naruto looked towards Anko to see get punched in the face sending her to the ground. Right when the jonin was going to kill Naruto his second ring started to spin faster and faster until it took the shape of Madara's Mangekyo Sharingan and black flames came out of his eyes hitting the jonin killing him.

Naruto looked back at the Kage level shinobi.

"**Amaterasu (Goddess of the Sun)"** said Naruto as black flames came out of his eye on to the root Anbu killing him.

Naruto ran up to Anko helping her up while running towards the border to go in Nami no Kuni with Anko behind him meeting up with Natsumi, Yugao, and Kurenai. Natsumi gasped when she saw Naruto's eye. She ran over to Naruto and asked him about it.

"Naruto-kun how did your change that fast" asked Natsumi.

"Well I don't know I saw Anko about to be decapitated and black flames came out of my eye on to the guy killing him. Why what's wrong" he asked.

"Well you just went to the next stage of the **Mangekyo Rinnegan** which is really hard the technique you used is called Amaterasu which is called the Goddess of the Sun which gives you totally control over black flame which is the hottest flames ever. You should also get a Rinnegan technique but I guess you weren't ready yet" said Natsumi.

"Awesome" said Naruto.

"We have to keep moving they will bound to come after us once they found out what we did" said Yugao. They all left going over the border into Nami no Kuni.

**Author Note's: So how do you like it so far I would have been done with it sooner than later but I got hit with a lazy beam and I got lazy so yea sorry but I won't be lazy anymore except on some chapter because I need to find some jutsu for our characters yea and I have to find out more about our characters. I really don't know if someone used Fox Saiyan or not because I was reading a story about Naruto being a Saiyan and how he turned into a giant ape and I started wondering what if he became a fox Saiyan so I went for it. If I stole that from you than I am totally sorry it was an accident. I would love for you to review and flamers are welcomed because this is kind of my second stories so I will need everyone opinion and everything that has happened will be explained in LATER chapters. I changed the name of Naruto's dojutsu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: NarutoxKyuubi

Beta Reader: N/A

**A/N means Author notes**

'_Hi' means thought_

"**Brat" means demon voice**

"_**He is so cute" means demon thought**_

**Jutsu will be bold**

**Review Response:**

NarutoKushina: Yes they will.

Guest: Thanks

Snake1980: I don't know yet but I will see what I can do.

Plums: I will try not to but no promises

Thor94: Have you been reading my mind because if you are then please stop it is weird when my readers know what I'm going to do before I do. * Crying anime Tears* and plus Konoha really can't get the Uzumaki and Namikaze scrolls and jutsu because it is protected by a blood seal and they never took Naruto's blood for anything really and Kushina and Minato blood were destroy when they die, so yea Konoha or any other village can never get their hands on the scrolls and stuff. But don't fret ok.

NatsuSparda09828: I know this was awesome.

NarutoxKyuubi: Author here sorry about the long wait but I got a job and I had doing work for school and I also grew lazy at some point but I would like to clear something up The Kamigan is a unique dojutsu because it allows you to use the different dojutsu that it is made up of separately that's nice right.

**Chapter 2: The Training**

We find Naruto, Yugao, Natsumi, Anko, and Kurenai running towards the border into Nami country when they all stopped right at the border.

"It should happen right about... Now" said Naruto.

***In Konoha***

"Jiraiya-sama" yelled a chunin who barged right into the Hokage tower.

"What is it" said Jiraiya.

"All of the Uzumaki seals have been nullified. They aren't working when we try them and the barrier protecting Konoha have fallen" he replied.

Jiraiya got up and jumped out of the window of the Hokage tower towards the sealing/barrier place right in the middle of the village.

"What happened" yelled Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama all the seals and the barrier stop working except one seal which is this one" said the leader of the seals/barrier team.

"Mhmm this is a summoning seal" thought Jiraiya as he poured Chakra into the seal and Mito Uzumaki popped out.

"If I am summoned then that means that all Uzumakis that was in the village are dead or has been banish or exiled which means all the seals that the Uzumaki clan has made has been nullified which means you can never use them unless you have an Uzumaki and you will have to recreate them because it needs the blood of an Uzumaki to function properly and the Uzumaki temple has disappeared, never to be seen again" she said before dispelling herself.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Sasuke has woken up from his coma" said an unnamed chunin.

"Thank you sir" said Jiraiya.

"My name is Genzo" said the Genzo the unnamed chunin.

Jiraiya took off towards the hospital into the run with Sasuke in it.

"So you going to tell me what happened" asked Jiraiya.

"Naruto is an Uchiha and he has the Sharingan. He said his grandfather is …." said Sasuke.

"Sir there is someone at the village's gate asking to meet Naruto." the unnamed chunin Genzo again.

*Village Gate*

We find Gaara and his siblings waiting at the gate to meet Naruto when the Hokage appeared at the gates in a leaf **shunshin (body flicker technique)**.

"What do you want, we are busy with stuff in the village" said Jiraiya.

"Well we were wondering if we can see Naruto and talk to him" asked Gaara in a monotone voice.

"Sorry he was banished so leave and don't come back" Said Jiraiya while using a wind jutsu to blow them out of Konoha.

"I need to hurry up and find Sarutobi-sensei successor so I can leave and go back to my spy network" said Jiraiya.

***With Gaara***

"Let's go back to the village I'm sure Naruto will come to us when he is ready" said Gaara as the when back to Suna.

***With Naruto***

"Alright it is done let's move out we are heading to Nami (wave) country before sundown and before they noticed what they did" said Naruto before he started flying towards Nami with the girls behind them.

***Nami Country a few hours later***

Naruto, Natsumi, Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao all landed at bridge connecting Hi no Kuni with Nami.

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you have a bridge named after you" said Anko.

"I know that happened during my first out of the village ranks it was a c-rank but it upgraded to an A-rank when Zabuza showed up and before I forget I have an SS-rank jutsu for everyone to use. It's a gen-jutsu and can be used for interrogation. I want all of you to learn because it took me six months to create. Everyone can use your Sharingan to use the jutsu and it won't take that much chakra. And you will win any fights you have, I promise." Naruto said.

Naruto went up to each and everyone one of them and planted memory of the SS-rank jutsu making everyone smirk at the jutsu they can use especially Anko and Kurenai. Naruto walked on the bridge going towards the house of Tazuna. He knocked on the door and Tsunami answered it.

"Hello Naruto-kun, come in" she said as she moved out of the way to let them in. They all walked into the living room. Naruto sat on the couch with Natsumi sitting on his right and Yugao sitting on his left with Kurenai sitting beside her and Anko sitting on Naruto's lap.

"So not that I'm happy but why are you in Nami country Naruto-kun" asked Tsunami.

"Well me and Anko who is the girl with short purple hair that look like a cute pineapple got banished and my girls wanted to be with me so they left with me. The girl with the white hair is the Kyuubi no Vixen( Nine-tail demon vixen) and she was sealed in me by my father so she was made into my wife to come out of the seal seeing how love triumphs everything and because I marked her as a mate she is out of the seal also" said Naruto.

"Oh" said Tsunami looking sad at the thought of not being able to be with Naruto. Everyone saw it except Naruto who was looking out into space.

"Tsunami-chan I was wondering if we can stay for a time being so we can set up our plans for the future" asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto-kun we have extra rooms in the house for you all to sleep in" she replied.

"Oh by the way where is the old man" asked Naruto.

"He is somewhere in town doing who knows what" she said.

"Oh ok when you see him can you tell him we need a country rebuild and everyone in Wave can live there. Come on girls lets go train" said Naruto who was walking out of the door with the girls following him. They all walked into a clearing that had enough space for them to train. "Now I think we should all practices our affinity so we can learn our sub-elements that we have" said Naruto.

"I know you Kurenai-chan have Wind and Water Release to make Ice Release. Anko-chan you have Fire Release and Earth Release to make Lava Release. Yugao-chan you have Crystal release I don't know the affinities for it while I have every affinity. I wish we will have people to help teach us our new bloodline" said Naruto with a sigh.

"Well I can actually do that Naruto-kun, with the Mangekyo Rinnegan you can bring back a spirit temporary for them to teach you" said Natsumi before she closed her eyes and opened them to show her Kamigan she then went through some hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground and five spirits appeared before them.

The first to appear was a guy in a blue ninja garbed warriors suit with a blue mask protecting his face with a scar doing down his right eye with was white while the left eye was blue. His is named Sub-Zero the master of ice and cold.

The next guy had the same suit except his was yellow. He is Scorpion the master if fire and lava.

The next guy to show was a guy everyone seen because his face was on the side of the Hokage monument. This guy is Hashirama Senju the master of the woods and forest.

The next guy was as strong as Hashirama. His eyes were red and had three tomoes in them. This guy is called Madara Uchiha the master of the Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan along with being Naruto's grandfather.

The next person to form was a girl with blue hair that went pass her shoulder. She also had on a blue dress to match her eyes and hairs. Her name is Kai and she is the master of crystal release and lightning release.

***A/N I really didn't feel like going into details with their appearance because everyone should know who is Sub-zero and Scorpion and Hashirama and Madara but Kai is my own character if you do not know who they are then what the fuck are you doing with your life maybe you should sit down and go read something dumbass… Naruto: but boss they are reading something they are reading this lame ass story you call awesome I am not surprised if you lost all your readers to a one-shot and your calling them a dumbass. Author stops typing and goes to sulk in a corner for a week***

"Listen up everyone is here to help us train in our affinity except you Madara you will train some of us in the use of the Sharingan and maybe the Mangekyo Sharingan later and Kai you will help Yugao-chan how to use crystal release and Madara you have a grandson who wants to meet you" said Natsumi and once she said that Naruto ran up to Madara and tried to hug him keyword being tried because he was a spirit so Naruto went right through him.

"Before we train we have to go to a very secluded place and I know just the place" said Natsumi before they all disappeared in a bright flash and landed in the clearing on Uzushiogakure.

"Alright we have a year to train before they disappear so let's make the time worth with. I want everyone to create to make as many clones as you can and send half to me and half to the person who will help you except you Naruto you will make seven groups of clones. One group to learning ice and cold, the next group to learn fire and lava, the next group to learn how to control my chakra, the next group will learn how to control your fox Saiyan abilities, the next group to work on the Mokuton, the next group to work on the Kamigan and the last group to work on your crystal release….. But before we go through that I would like to tell you all on why I attacked Konoha. You see my fox Saiyan abilities allows me to transform in a giant fox with nine tails we can transform into this form whenever we want if you mastered it or when you really anger at someone or the least likely one to happen is when the moon turns red making us transform without knowing and your memories are suppressed during this so you survived on instinct which is what had happened when I attacked because actually you attacked me first. And don't worry the moon only changes to red everyone century or more" said Natsumi.

"Good to know Natsumi-chan thank you now let's get busy" yelled Naruto before they all worked on their affinities and learning jutsu that no one knew.

***Somewhere in a secret place called Ame headquarters***

"Goddamn it the writer gave away our position to the readers so we must finish this quickly in a year we will collect the Buji to form our peace. Everyone knows their plans so do whatever you want in the time being dismissed." Said a figure with a ringed-pattern eyes that where purple.

"Hai Leader-sama" said the other people.

"You did good Nagato soon our plan will be here and peace will come" said a guy in a weird orange swirly mask who disappeared in a portal.

***One year later* **

Naruto was walking inside the border of Kumo territory when he smelled it. A smell that was all too familiar to him. Naruto walked over to were the smell was coming from and saw a two bowls of ramen. But what he saw was two guys in a black cloak with red clouds on it eating the ramen with girl being tied up next them staring right at Naruto.

'Wow Akatsuki work fast but I guess I must rescue the girl' thought Naruto.

Naruto jumped down into the clearing startling the two Akatsuki who knocked their bowls of ramen and jumped into a defensive stance.

"Oh no….. You knocked over the foods for the gods" cried Naruto.

"Who are you" asked an Akatsuki member who has medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under it revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three". He had a triple bladed scythe in his right hand. His name was Hidan.

"My name is Sub-Zero" said Naruto as he was saying this he used his ice chakra to change his appearance. *******A/N he now looks like Sub-zero and he using his name because it's awesome and no this is not a crossover and I don't own Mortal Kombat either***

"Who are you" asked Naruto point to the other person guy who was there.

"My name is Kakuzu and the idiot person next to me is Hidan" said Kakuzu is a tall skinned man being the second tallest man in Akatsuki. He is wearing a white hood with a black mask with his eyes the only visible thing on his face. His mouth looks like it was stitched together at the edges. He has long dark brown hair. His eye color was very unusual it has green irises with no pupil and red sclera. He had on the traditional Akatsuki clothing and the forehead protector of his home village with a slash going through it meaning he isn't loyal to it anymore. He also had brown nail polish and a dark green Akatsuki ring.

"Ahhh ok and who is the cute girl behind you guys" asked Naruto while looking at Yugito.

"SHE IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO LEAVE AND MAYBE WE WON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU" yelled Hidan.

"I don't like your tone or what you're planning on doing with her but I guess I must stop you from doing anything" said Naruto and with that he charged at Hidan with a Rasengan in his hand thrusting it in his gut before he knew what was happening and blasted him through five trees before he stopped and got stuck in one of them. Naruto ducked under a punch that was going connect his face and countered with punch towards Kakuzu who blocked the punch but he didn't think Naruto would grab his arm and flip behind him pinning his arm behind his back while placing a seal on his back.

Naruto kicked away Kakuzu to dodge a three bladed scythe that was going to damage him badly. Naruto looked at both and activated his Sharingan which started to spin faster and faster to scare them a little and it worked Hidan got a little freaked out and Naruto capitalized on it by putting a Rasengan into his groin making him fly backwards. Naruto turned towards Kakuzu only to dodge some black thread that had a demonic beaked biped mask before it when back to the others. There was a demonic tiger mask, a deformed biped and a four-legged body that had thin wings on it.

They all charged at Naruto whose eyes kept spinning and spinning until it formed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan ***Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form*** and black flames sprouted from his eyes aiming at the demonic beaked biped instantly killing it.

"**Amaterasu**" whispered Naruto. He then looked at Yugito and said **"Tsukuyomi"**

***Tsukuyomi World***

Yugito appeared in a world where the sky was red and a giant moon with the eye of the guy who was fighting the people who had captured her on the moon.

Naruto appeared in from of Yugito, who jumped into a defensive stance. "No need to feel alarmed I am here to help you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the Jinchuuriki of Natsumi or you may know her as the Kyuubi no Vixen. Now I am going to rescue you from the Akatsuki but I need to know if you can control your tenant's power or not as a matter of fact let's ask her ourselves" said Naruto before the whole scene changed and turned to a giant cage that holds the demon inside of her.

"Come out Nibi" yelled Naruto.

The whole room shook violently. "Who dares to interrupt my sleeping" yelled Nibi. "Ohhhh who are u sexy" she asked.

"MY name is Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of Natsumi and we can talk after this but we need your help. Here is what I want you to do" said Naruto.

***Outside of Tsukuyomi World***

'_Fuck I can only use two more Mangekyo Sharingan techniques before my eye goes into its regular form'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto ran at Kakuzu while throwing a kunai at the ropes that tied Yugito hands together cutting them instantly. Naruto dodged a wind jutsu that was aimed at him before he back flipped over a lightning jutsu that was going to pierce his arm. Naruto went through some hand signs before saying **Ice Disk Technique** before five invisible disks made of ice materialize out of nowhere around Naruto before one shot at Kakuzu at which cut of his arm causing him to scream out loud before black threads came out of shoulder and went to his arm attaching back to his shoulder.

"That's awesome" said Naruto before Hidan came out of nowhere and ran at Naruto then jumped in the air aiming his scythe at Naruto before a disk came and cut off his head before a Rasengan hit his groin making him fly back again into a tree…again.

"HEY KAKUZU HELP ME GET MY HEAD ON MY BODY" yelled Hidan while Naruto looked at him with slight awe and amusement.

Kakuzu looked at Naruto and sent his three hearts remaining hearts besides the one inside of him towards Naruto who continued to jump out of the way of jutsu being thrown at him. Kakuzu went towards Hidan and reattached his head with his body before jumping into the fight. Naruto kept dodging and dodging all the attacks that Kakuzu is throwing at him.

Naruto brought the remaining ice disk in front of him to be used as a shield before concentrating his powers to his hands. A small ball of energy appeared in his hand before he had to duck from a slash from Hidan. Yugito came out of nowhere and started sending fire jutsus at Hidan to distract him while Naruto got to work to do whatever to Kakuzu.

Naruto ran at Kakuzu and engaged him in tai-jutsu. Naruto looked over at Yugito to see that she was about to get hit with Hidan's scythe which made him concentrate a lot of chakra into his eyes before a swirl appear behind Yugito and sucked her in making Hidan fall forward. **"KAMUI"** Naruto said. Naruto ran over towards him and engaged him tai-jutsu before Naruto saw three elemental jutsu and a scythe all coming at him at speed which made dodging impossible.

'_So this is how I die huh saying my saving my own kind I didn't get to say goodbye to my precious people….No I am not going to die'_ yelled Naruto before his Mangekyo Sharingan started to spin and spin and everything that was coming at him, the three elemental jutsus and the scythe all phased through him with him screaming **Kamui** in his mind.

Naruto jumped away from them before running towards Hidan while weaving through some hand signs. **"Ice Release: Ice Mirror Copy Technique" **yelled Naruto. Once he said that a mirror made of ice that was big enough to look at your whole body appeared out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden Hidan appeared inside the ice mirror before coming out with a scythe and everything.

"What the fuck is this" yelled Hidan who saw someone who looks like him come out the ice mirror.

"What the fuck is this" said the mirror copy.

"This is my personal jutsu that I made. I can make anyone I have seen and fought come out of this ice to fight against my opponents but the only differences you have that can tell them apart is that they can use the Sharingan and one ability of the Mangekyo Sharingan and they also have their own abilities that they had from when I faced them but the down side is that it cost too much chakra for someone who isn't a Jinchuuriki." said Naruto as he was panting heavily. 'But with the jutsu's I been spamming it was very taxing' thought Naruto.

"Wow and why would you tell us the secrets of your jutsu" asked Kakuzu.

"Because you won't live to see it anymore" he said before the copy of Hidan ran towards the original Hidan. While Hidan was busy fighting Hidan, Naruto ran towards Kakuzu with his Sharingan activated. When Naruto got close enough to Kakuzu, he put his hand in the ram seal activating the **Stasis Seal** that he had put on him at the beginning of the fight. Kakuzu whole body froze up with the kanji for Stasis going all over his body. He then fell towards the ground face first and stayed there. When Kakuzu fell down to the ground face first, all of his remaining hearts went right back into his body.

'_One down … One to go'_ thought Naruto. He took off towards where Hidan was while making another Stasis Seal for him. Naruto watched Hidan fight his copy before the copy started punching Hidan towards him so Naruto slapped the seal on the back of Hidan's head and activated with the ram and the same thing that happened to Kakuzu happened to Hidan with him falling face first. Naruto then canceled the technique that he had still active and watched as the clone fell apart.

This is the sight Yugito came to. "Hey what happened I told you to use your two-tailed state to take care of Hidan while I took care of Kakuzu" asked Naruto in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry I never used my two-tailed state powers in a long time so I forgot how to use them" said Yugito with a bow.

"Its fine" he replied as he face palmed on the ground before dragging Hidan's body towards where Kakuzu was and activated Rinnegan and used the **Sage of Six paths technique **on the two making Kakuzu his Human path and Hidan his Naraka path. "Two paths down four more to go" said Naruto before he turned and looked at Yugito who gasped at seeing the Legendary Rinnegan.

"What do you mean by that" asked Yugito who had a look of awe and fear on her face.

"Well seeing as how we both are the same kind I will tell you. I am looking for people who had potential to become one of my paths whether they are dead or alive. I choose Kakuzu as my human path because it will suit him with his kekkai genkai that he have which allows him to use every affinity for each heart he has and maybe be able to use sub-elements if he is able to take their hearts while reading the minds and taking out their souls. I choose Hidan as my Naraka path to be able to restore all the paths that I have if they ever die. The reason I choose him is….well he can't die even if you cut his head off he can still control his body so he will be able to restore the body that gets hurt and stuff and I will need to find more bodies for my other paths too" said Naruto.

Naruto put his hand in the Tiger – Rabbit and Ram seal to activate the bodies he has as his paths making them open their eyes to see that they have the legendary Rinnegan. "Glad to see that you all are awake now I need you to find me sustainable bodies that would be great for my path I only need four of them whether they are dead or alive and I want you two to be my spies that I have in Akatsuki" Naruto said to them before putting his hand in the half ram seal and concentrated. While this was going on The Rinnegan that was in the eyes of Kakuzu and Hidan begin to disappear. Once it was done Naruto put his hand down feeling very taxed out right now. "Now go back to your leader and tell him you failed your mission" Naruto order them making them ran back to the hide out.

***With Natsumi, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao***

Natsumi was floating in the air looking down at the village that she had just finished creating with the help of her lover and his other mates. "We are finally done Uzushiogakure (The Village Hidden in the Whirlpool) has finally been rebuilt now we will be the strongest village we just need more people seeing as how we got the Wave country to be our ninja or civilians whichever they prefer. Mhm maybe we can get people from Kirigakure (The Village Hidden in the Mist) to join us especially now that they are in a civil war. Yes we are going to be doing that much later" she said to herself before flying down to the training ground where Anko was practicing her Lava techniques and Kurenai practicing her Fox Saiyan abilities and Yugao practicing her Crystal techniques.

Natsumi landed on the ground right in front of the girls. "Ok we are going to have a spar, you three vs. me" she said getting a nod in return from the girls who all started hand sign and calling out a jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)"** yelled Anko as a dragon made of fire came from her mouth and went towards Natsumi who jumped into the air dodging it.

"**Hyoton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard)"** yelled Kurenai as the air started to get colder and colder and a dragon made up of black ice formed behind her before going at Natsumi, who started to fly away from it before shooting an **energy ball** at the dragon made up of black ice exploding it.

"**Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)"** yelled Yugao as she sent a wave of electricity towards Natsumi who tried to jumped out the way but got her foot caught into the blast. Natsumi disappear in a puff of smoke telling them that it was a shadow clone.

Natsumi appeared on the field with her three tomoe Sharingan spinning in a circle before she got into the Goken stance while waving her hand in a "come on" motion.

The girls seeing Natsumi activate her three tomoe sharingan decided to do the same by activating their eyes and getting into their own stance.

Anko charged at Natsumi with a kunai in her hand while Yugao and Kurenai jumped back going through some hand signs. Yugao went through some hand signs at a fast paced which was a blur to people without a Sharingan or Rinnegan and landed on the Dragon seal before calling out **"Shoton: Suisho Kyo (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror)"**. A mirror made up of crystals formed in front of Yugao and Kurenai in the form of a giant hexagon. Yugao walked in front of the hexagon crystal said **"Kessho no Yoroi (Crystal Armour)" **

The hexagonal crystal went towards Yugao then it hit her and started to form something on her body. From one of her hand came a crystal lance and the other one created a shield and a helmet formed on her head with a crystal spike sticking in a curve behind her and a giant Shuriken in the form of hexagon appeared on her back.

Kurenai looked at Yugao in shock "what is this I thought you said crystal armour" she asked,

"It is I just made some improvement to it" said Yugao before she took off towards Natsumi to help Anko.

"Yes this will work **Futon: Shinku Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)"** Kurenai said and a sphere made of wind started to suck the air slowing Natsumi , Anko and Yugao before aiming it at Natsumi and just slowing her down instead.

When that didn't work Kurenai just stopped with her jutsu and made a sword out of ice and charged at Natsumi. Anko, Yugao and Kurenai kept slashing and slicing at Natsumi who kept dodging them. Natsumi jumped backed from a slash that almost hit her from Kurenai and shot a ki blast at three of them knocking them back.

Natsumi eyes shifted in their Eien No Mangekyo Sharingan form or the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and she looked at Kurenai and said **"Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)"**

***Inside Tsukuyomi* **

Kurenai appeared in the Tsukuyomi and looked around saw nothing but a red sky and a bright white moon. Soon Kurenai's father appeared along with mini Kurenai.

"Now Kurenai I want you to stay here while I go check it out" said her father and which Kurenai just nodded. But before he could move he was stabbed in the stomach making him fall to the ground with a sword inside of his stomach. "NOOOOOOOO FATHER" screamed both Kurenai's before the older Kurenai eyes formed into the Sharingan before the tomoes started to spin and spin until they came together and a four point pinwheel came into its place and the whole Tsukuyomi broke. ***A/N yes it is Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan but in my story Shisui was never born ***

***End of Tsukuyomi***

Kurenai's eyes changed into their Mangekyo Sharingan form before she passed out making Yugao go towards her to help her out and Anko to start doing some hand signs.

'Monkey bird dog ram' said Anko in her mind "**Katon: Kaen Senpu (Fire release: Flame whirlwind)**" she finished as a whirlwind made of fire formed around Anko and shot towards Natsumi at tremendous speed catching her inside of it burning her.

You can hear Natsumi scream from the outside of the jutsu before it stops and the jutsu ended. The sight that we see now is now a very pleasant sight because we see Natsumi glaring angrily at them with her Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly clockwise and a gigantic white humanoid being surrounded her with her being in the middle of it with only the top half of the body is active and a sword forms in one of the hands. *** A/N it looks like Itachi's but white*** "You almost got me Anko" yelled Natsumi before she charged at Anko with her **Susanoo (He with the ability to help all)** still activated. But it was blocked by another gigantic humanoid being but this one being black. ***A/N it looks like Madara's***

"Natsumi-chan you shouldn't try to go overboard this is just a spar" said Naruto as her giant humanoid being disappeared along with Naruto's.

"Yea sorry I went overboard but I tried to awaken their Mangekyo Sharingan and I was only able to make Kurenai's Mangekyo form and don't worry she should wake up in about a day or so do to the overload of her mind" said Natsumi.

"I guess we have to wait a week then for the introduction" said Naruto.

***One week later***

We find Kurenai in a bed lying down with her eyes closed before she opened them and closed them to adjust to the light of the room. Naruto chose this moment to enter the room and walked up to her bed and sat down on the side of it making Kurenai sit up and look at the blonde.

"What happened, Naruto-koi" she said as Naruto looked at her right in the eye.

"Well you, Yugao, and Anko had a spar with Natsumi and she put you in a genjutsu called **Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)** and made you break down but allowed you to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan" he said to her.

Kurenai sent chakra to her eyes and it formed into her sharingan but then she sent more chakra and it formed into a four point pinwheel Mangekyo Sharingan she smiled but then it turned into a frown and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun who is Raijin Uchiha and why do I know some of his techniques that used for the Mangekyo Sharingan" she asked.

Naruto got a thoughtful look before shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go ask Natsumi-chan" he replied.

Both of them got up and went into the living room to see everyone there.

We find Yugao and Anko sitting on the couch next to each other with Yugito next to them and Natsumi sitting across of them in a chair couch looking at them when Naruto and Kurenai came in.

"Hey Natsumi-chan we have a question that needs to be answer" asked Naruto to Natsumi.

"It depends on the question and I might be able to answer to the best of my ability" she said.

"Well, Kurenai activated her Mangekyo Sharingan this morning and I guess she saw this guy named Raijin Uchiha and knows some of his Mangekyo techniques do you know what this means" he asked.

"Ahhh yes that means something it means you have the same Mangekyo Sharingan as Raijin Uchiha and the techniques was passed down to you. So basically what I saying is that once every generation or two an Uchiha can appear with a previous Mangekyo Sharingan that was around before they was even born and they learn the Mangekyo techniques that associate with the previous user of the eye. That wasn't run down a little so let me give you an example. If Naruto-kun has a kid and that kid has the same Mangekyo Sharingan as Naruto-kun then the child will be able to learn the techniques Naruto-kun has for his Mangekyo Sharingan which is why you know those techniques because Raijin Uchiha has had that Mangekyo Sharingan before you" she said.

"Were I able to clear it up for you Kurenai-chan and I sorry about the way I made you activate your Mangekyo Sharingan? Oh yea and some of the techniques you won't be able to use until sometime in the future" said Natsumi.

"Yea you were able to clear it up and it fines" said Kurenai.

"Well nice to see that everything is cleared and now I would like for everyone to meet Yugito Nii the Jinchuuriki of Nibi or Matatabi no Nekomata. She will be staying with us for some time until she knows what she wants to do" Naruto said to everyone.

"Oh Naruto-kun and everyone we will be going to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist) soon so I would advice everyone to work hard and practice jutsu or techniques that you need to practice because in one week we will be going to Kirigakure to help out with the war and everything" said Natsumi.

Yugao and Anko both nodded their heads while Naruto smiled along with Kurenai at the thought of helping the rebels win the war.

**A\N: So what do you think and don't worry about the Kamigan because it my own creation I was scared at first when I saw the Rinne Sharingan which is basically they Ten –tails eye dojutsu but mine dojutsu is not that, no lol it is The Mangekyo Rinnegan or Rinne Mangekyo which is like the Rinne Sharingan but instead of tomoes it has the pattern of any Mangekyo Sharingan and the Mangekyo Rinnegan evolves from the Rinne Sharingan so thank you for your time and sorry it took so long and just so you I am looking on the official Naruto website to know about the different dojutsu and different people I never knew about so except so reanimation of people and I didn't know that Hamura was the founder and creator of the Hyuga clan. You learn something new every day.**

**Also PM me some ideas for a character he/she can be good bad it doesn't matter just PM for more details. I changed the name of Naruto's Dojutsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Im really for not updating in a long ass time but I haven't given up because I have been getting good ideas for some stories that I can't put in the Naruto of the Elements story so I am making a new story along with rewriting Naruto of the Elements plus I am really busy with school and work. But if you have an Xbox 360 with Xbox live and you have grand theft auto 5 and Dragonball xenoverse and you want to play with me then add my gamer tag kickingbee59 *I didn't choose the name it was given to me*


End file.
